¿Te doy una mano?
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Mientras Mikasa recupera su salud en una habitación llena de heridos, es testigo de cómo los otros recuperan lo que es importante para ellos. Erwin x Levi desde el punto de vista de Mikasa.


**¿Te doy una mano?**

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman se considera fuerte, mucho. La más capaz entre la promoción 104. Muy superior a cualquiera de los Estacionarios. Y probablemente tan solo por su experiencia en combate, podría reducir a los de la Policía Militar.

Sí, ella es poderosa. Tiene un instinto natural en la batalla. Una inteligencia particular para resolver las cosas en menos de medio segundo, que es lo único que hay entre la vida y los dientes de un titán.

Pero también sabe que ese tipo de inteligencia no es similar a la de Armin, por poner un ejemplo. Su pequeño amigo tiene algo en lo que ella falla: Inteligencia Emocional.

Quizá por eso, piensa mientras descansa en la cama echada de lado para que las costillas molidas no le molesten tanto, es que el solo estar con Eren le es suficiente.

No necesita más ni menos. No entendió nunca las necesidades y exigencias que dicen los libros románticos que las chicas compartían cuando se apagaban las luces en las barracas.

Demasiado sufrimiento gratuito, demasiado amor no correspondido. Era como si esas mujeres y hombres en las novelitas estuvieran enamorados más de lo que ellos inventan en sus cabezas que de las personas reales cuyos nombres usan en nombre del amor.

El amor es complicado, piensa ella, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada para ocultar entre las sombras sus ojos abiertos. De por sí, amar a alguien que siempre cambia, como cambia uno mismo, es toda una faena. No podría sentirse bien si además de amar a ese alguien tuviera que aguantarle defectos o situaciones que podría solucionar hablándolo de plano golpeándolo.

Probablemente no sea la mejor chica para amar. No es delicada ni sensible ni dócil ni dispuesta a sufrir en silencio. Pero tampoco se siente mal por ello. Ni tampoco tan sola.

En una novelita rosa, por ejemplo, el capitán habría corrido y llorando o haciendo comentarios furiosos y descontrolados al encuentro del comandante. En una realidad ideal, el capitán habría dejado todo por verle.

Pero en la vida real las cosas no pasan como en la ficción, y quizá por eso es mucho más valioso lo que ella está viendo en ese momento, aprovechando su propia convalecencia en esa enorme habitación acondicionada para recibir a unos doce heridos, entre los que se encuentra el comandante.

No hay espacio, dinero o tiempo para armarle una bella recámara privada con flores y una cama enorme donde pueda reposar con vendas blancas como la nieve. Las que tiene en el muñón son reusadas, huelen a legía y tienen un color marfileño.

Y el capitán ha entrado hace cinco minutos. Han pasado dos días desde que llegaran luego de su heroico y suicida encuentro con el Coloso y el Blindado. Al capitán le avisaron de inmediato. Pero él demoró dos días en aparecerse ante el comandante.

Y no está solo. El pastor Nick está ahí, una suerte de testigo gratuito, un sacerdote dando la bendición, como ella misma y quienes están despiertos pero fingiendo dormir también.

—¿Sabes? —es lo primero que dice el capitán, abandonando al pastor, que mira confuso y aterrado a los heridos en las otras camas—, cuando me dijeron "el comandante perdió el brazo", esperaba que al menos te quedara un poco. Adiós a mi idea de ponerte un garfio. Hubiera sido divertido. Conocí a un tío que tenía uno… aunque se le infectó y murió.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —responde el comandante con una sonrisa agotada.

Las drogas, piensa Mikasa. Ella también estuvo en ese curioso estado febril mientras las tuvo en su cuerpo. Pero el comandante necesita más porque su herida es mucho peor que las suyas.

—No te pregunté eso —dice el capitán, jalando una silla y sentándose junto a la cama. En esa posición, Mikasa apenas y puede ver los cabellos del capitán, las camas son bastante altas, para evitar que alguna rata o bicho ocurrente haga de las suyas.

El pastor mira a todos lados, parado y confundido. El capitán se levanta y camina con la silla, la coloca en medio y le ordena al pastor tomar asiento. El hombre va a decir algo, pero opta por guardar silencio.

Mikasa se encoge en su lecho. El capitán no vuelve al mismo lado. Esta vez se sienta del lado de la cama que queda junto a la de ella. Es también el lado bueno del comandante. Y quizá por eso él no pide permiso ni advierte; de un salto, y balanceando su peso con sus manos para que la cama no se meza, toma asiento. Sus piernas quedan flotando en el aire y él las balancea.

Mikasa cierra los ojos muy fuerte cuando siente la mirada de su capitán, observarle, insistente, pesada, inquisitiva.

—Está dormida —escucha al comandante—, de todos modos, las drogas deben estar facilitándole las cosas.

—A ti también, por lo que veo —responde el capitán.

Mikasa le entiende. Hay un tono jocoso en la voz del comandante. Nunca le ha visto borracho pero le recuerda a la forma en que Hannes hablaba cuando hacía el vago con los Estacionarios.

Mikasa llora. No puede llegar a ahogar el gemido ni menos el "tío Hannes" al recordarlo partido a la mitad en las manos del titán. Aprieta los dientes y tiembla porque la imagen es tan vívida y desea que la oscuridad se la trague y la deje en paz.

Siente que alguien se le acerca y le arregla las mantas. Son movimientos suaves y gentiles. No sabe si fue el capitán o el pastor Nick. Tampoco lo sabrá y no le interesa en realidad, solo se siente agradecida por esa muestra de cariño, por esas manos que le espantaron una pesadilla a tiempo.

—Pastor Nick —escucha al comandante.

—D-dígame… señor… c-comandante… —Mikasa no puede ver al pastor, pero siente el nerviosismo en cada sílaba. La culpa también.

—Historia Benz está con nosotros, también la trajimos viva —dice el comandante. Suelta una risa corta y parece ladear su rostro para ahogar una tos.

Mikasa escucha el sonido de botas golpeando el suelo. Ahora que recuerda, el comandante tuvo fiebre y prefirieron retirarle las frazadas.

—No es necesario.

—De nuevo, no te he pedido tu opinión ni te he preguntado nada.

—Dije que…

—Hace frío, ¿acaso quieres morir de una neumonía? —Mikasa deja de escuchar el forcejeo de un cuerpo debilitado y es otra vez el sonido de una manta siendo acomodada la que inunda su somnolencia—. Si te mueres de una gripe, seré el primero en cagarme de la risa.

—¡Por dios! —exclama el pastor—. ¿No puede tener algo de consideración aquí?

Pero no es el capitán quien responde, sino la risa del comandante. Y Mikasa está segura que al menos la mitad de los pacientes en la habitación ha despertado.

—No dude en que lo haría —dice el comandante—. La primera vez que tuvo que probar los arneses y las cuchillas en batalla…

—Sí, ensucié mis pantalones —responde el capitán suspirando, haciendo el mismo sonido que antes para sentarse en la cama—. Pero lo hicieron todos —añade—. Además, yo dejé de ensuciar los míos luego de una semana. Hay soldados que aún no pueden dejar de regresar sin pedir un cambio de ropa interior.

—Al menos no ensucié los míos ahora —dice el comandante.

Mikasa se atreve a abrir los ojos mientras oculta su sonrisa. Ese es el tipo de sentido del humor que le va.

El capitán está sentado, con sus piernas colgando al borde de la cama, el cuerpo doblado, para poder mirar cómodo al hombre convaleciente.

—Eso hubiera sido hilarante —comenta el capitán.

Mikasa mueve un poco la cabeza y espía al pastor Nick. Está sentado en la silla en medio de la habitación, en el lugar menos apropiado para estarlo, denunciado su estatus. Se cree todo y es nada. No conoce a los heridos y su silla no tiene razón para acercarse a alguna de las camas.

Ella siente algo de lástima por él. Con todos esos títulos, con todo ese misticismo y esos secretos, y no puede hacer nada por gente adolorida y asustada que solo quiere algo de compañía.

El capitán y el comandante han estado hablando mientras ella observaba al pastor. No les prestó atención pero el tono de sus voces, ahora que sí lo hace, es como un arrullo. Tienen el ritmo de la vida cotidiana, el eco del pasado, los bajos de la empatía, y el cariño en la simplicidad de la melodía. Le recuerda cuando estaba enferma y sus padres se sentaban junto a ella a esperar que se durmiera. Y ella lo hacía acompañada de ese susurro similar a las cigarras cantando ocultas en el sotobosque.

Mikasa no sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó adormilada. Pero cuando se levanta escucha voces hablando en tono serio y apurado, un grito, otro más, un llanto. Alguien rindiéndose, otro más diciendo que no hay más que hacer, el grupo de enfermeros y médicos, a los que Mikasa ve ahora mejor porque se ha sentado en la cama, se apartan. Una enfermera se queda con el muchacho moribundo que estira un brazo, buscando que alguien le sostenga.

Mikasa mira al pastor Nick y este sigue sentado, como si algo lo mantuviera en la silla. Sus enormes ojos miran sin ver al soldado, hay terror, hay unas grandes ganas de correr a su lado y ofrecerle…

Entonces Mikasa entiende que el pastor no sabría qué ofrecerle.

Ella escucha el ruido de botas golpeando el suelo y cuando gira a ver junto a su cama, el capitán se ha bajado y se dirige hacia le enfermera.

Él sostiene la mano del soldado, le murmura algo que Mikasa no entiende. Y en los minutos más largos que ella ha tenido que pasar sintiendo la vida de los otros tan ajena y tan cercana, el capitán no se mueve de su sitio. Luego deja ir el brazo y lo mira inerte en la cama. La enfermera toma nota. Y el capitán hace un gesto con la mano, la coloca en su frente, luego en su hombro izquierdo, luego en el derecho y finalmente en su corazón. Murmura algo que Mikasa no entiende. La enfermera se retira y el capitán regresa junto al comandante.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —le dice a Mikasa.

La joven parpadea y recién parece recobrar el control de su cuerpo.

—S-señor…

—Descansa, Mikasa —le dice el comandante.

—Es una orden —añade el capitán.

Mikasa les mira un instante y luego asiente. Se acomoda en la cama, se remueve en ella y vuelve a echarse de lado con su rostro hacia ellos.

Mientras empieza a quedarse dormida, escucha al capitán informándole al pastor que se acomode en su silla porque pasarán la noche ahí. Mikasa sonríe. No tiene que explicarse la decisión del capitán ni la tranquilidad del comandante.

A lo lejos escucha un gemido, alguien grita en sueños. Esta vez oye el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada.

Ella no abre los ojos mientras piensa que no es tan mala para entender las emociones humanas como creía. Estas son más simples de lo que uno espera. Pero en su simpleza está el hecho de que sean tan brutales también. Pero está bien, los humanos son también animales. Es la forma en que se comunican y no siempre las mordidas son para lastimar.

—Acomódate o me voy a quedar sin este brazo también.

—Bonita excusa para abrazarme, ¿eh? ¿Qué va a pensar el pastor aquí presente de tu deplorable insinuación?

—Culparemos a los calmantes…

—¿Por qué dejar pasar la oportunidad de que se forme un rumor de que eres marica?

—¿Rumor?

Mikasa ríe mientras se abandona al cansancio. Los rumores, piensa, son grandes, ostentosos. La verdad, en cambio. La verdad… la verdad es a veces como una estatua bella pero rota, otras veces es pequeña, vulgar y tosca. A casi nadie le interesa la verdad. Y los pocos que la aceptan, duermen el sueño de los justos.

* * *

**Sí, eso que hizo Levi era lo que creen. Es un guiño a la suma del origen etimológico de su nombre, del origen anecdótico de este, de que su cumpleaños es el 25 de diciembre y porque toda religión no es más que un conjunto de prácticas que uno decide seguir a su modo. Esto implica que el signo es un remanente de una práctica que no necesariamente ha sobrevivido intacta a los años en SnK (si es que realmente se lleva a cabo en un futuro distópico).**


End file.
